moonshadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Forge
The magic forge is an ancient device made by the Granwaise' keeping the power of the embers from the gods. You can use the magic forge in a wide range to empower your characters. Make items stronger, create legendary potions, melt the unused equipment to a better one and more. Tap on the items that you want to put in the forge then start the process by tapping on the Use button. You can find recipes all around the world, but you don't need the recipe to use the forge. Try to experiment. Ingredients You can get ingredients from chests or killing enemies and even from combining the ingredients. Forge rune You need one from this rune for most of the recipes. Tier upgrade rune Upgrade the tier of your equipment up to +7. Each tier gives more power. Salvage You can salvage your items with a salvage crystal. Tier upgraded items: you have a chance to get back the tier runes. Relic items: you have a chance to get back all or some of the ingredients you used for the item. Normal items: you have a small chance to get some forge ingredients. For example forge rune, tier upgrade rune, salvage crystal, etc. Recipes (1.0.165) Add Socket: "Add a socket to an item. Items can have a maximum of three sockets. 1 Equipment, 1 Kurewan Rune, 1 Troll Bones, 1 Goblin Coins, 1 Pure Golem Fragment, 1 Blue Mushroom Air Element Orb 1 Gold Ingot, 1 Bronze Ingot, 1 Purple Ingot, 1 Zash Rune, 1 Forge Rune Chitin Stone 1 Blue Chitin, 1 Green Chitin, 1 Yellow Chitin, 1 Forge Rune Enchant: "Use an equipment with a book of power, vitality or spirit to add +5 to the stat. 1 Equipment, 1 Book of Power/Vitality/Spirit Equipment Melting: "Sacrifice four items to make a random one with higher rarity. For example 4 Uncommon item gives 1 Rare item, 4 Rare gives 1 Epic. The forge uses the lowest rarity as the base." 4 Items, 1 Forge Rune Gemstone Insert: Some items have sockets, in which gemstones can be inserted to get their magic powers. 1 Equipment, 1 Gemstone Gemstone Removal: "Removes all gemstone from the item. The removed gemstones are lost." 1 Equipment, 1 Golem Fragment, 1 Gold Ingot, 1 Zombie Hand Gemstone Upgrade: Upgrade gemstone to a higher rarity one. The forge uses the lowest rarity item as the base." 1 Forge Rune, 4 of the same kind of Gemstone Kurewan Rune: "Creates a Kurewan Rune" 1 Rust Ancient Plate, 1 Azure Ancient Plate, 1 Brown Ancient Plate, 1 Forge Rune Large Double Experience Potion: "Doubles the earned experience for 10 minutes." 1 Purple Magic Dust, 1 Demonic Fluid, 1 Misery Worm, 1 Eternal Hourglass, 1 Forge Rune Large Haste Potion: "Halves the cooldown on all abilities for 10 minutes (only from the next use). 1 Ogre Heart, 1 Magic Dust, 1 Demonic Fluid, 1 Misery Rune, 1 Forge Rune Large Health Potion: "Restores 100% of your health." 1 Purple Magic Dust, 1 Demonic Fluid, 1 Forge Rune Relic: "Creates a random item with Relic rarity. It's the best item rarity in the game. Better than Legendary and can be obtained only in the forge." 1 Legendary Equipment, 1 Cuap Rune, 1 Book of the Ancients, 1 Chitin Stone, 1 Air Element Orb, 1 Kurewan Rune Salvage: "Use salvage crystal to get forge ingredients." 1 Equipment, 1 Salvage Crystal Small Health Potion: "Restores 30% of your health." 1 Spider Eye, 1 Skeleton Skull, 1 Forge Rune The Blaze of Victory: "Upgrade the tier of your gear up to +5. Each tier gives more power." 1 Equipment, 1 Tier Upgrade Rune Wave of Renewal Elixir: "Consume to rest Arcane Dungeon timers." 4 Urev Rune, 1 Forge Rune 'Upgraded Gems: 'recipe 4 Gems of similar colour and rarity, 1 Forge Rune - upgrades gem to next level rarity (4 rare become legendary, 4 uncommon become rare, etc) Category:Locations